<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can I Have You Too? by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925039">Can I Have You Too?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens'>JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [92]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bruises, Dorks in Love, Exhaustion, First Aid, Gentleness, Hiding Medical Issues, Holding Hands, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Injury, Kissing, Lies, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Misunderstandings, Protectiveness, Reveal, Robots, Self-Sacrifice, Sleeping Together, Tenderness, Touching</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:33:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*Prompt: Buck gets bruised and battered on a call and Eddie insists on taking him home with him. Chris is a welcome distraction but when it is time for bed Buck finds himself holding back tears because of the pain, curled up in Eddie's guest room. Eddie's suddenly there pulling him up and down the hall to his bedroom, where Eddie wordlessly pulls off Buck's shirt and tends to Buck's injuries with pain relieving cream. It's this quiet, intimate experience between them that forever changes things.*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [92]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can I Have You Too?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alt. Title -&gt;</p><p>I've Got You / Can I Have You Too?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Can I Have You Too?</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shift was almost over. It was kinda slow past one fire earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were heading out to what could be their last call now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A robotics competition with a little cage match tournament.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck was talking a mile a minute as Eddie soaked it in. He looked so alive to be sharing this with them. Eddie smiled back at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good to know one of us has an idea of what's going on here." Bobby said over the radio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's see if that knowledge can be of use on this call buckaroo." Hen said as Chim teased him over his little info dumping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were treating the patient that by cheating ended up with a spike lodged in his arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were cutting it to wrap around the object and prevent further injury until transport.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Buck had moved to be behind Chimney's back and bumped into him slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey? Watch it Buck. We're working here man." Chim said only slightly annoyed by his friends' antics they were still busy working after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobby and Eddie who weren't helping to treat the patient but were on crowd duty with Buck turned to see him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His face had a grimace. At his accidental action. An accident.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You okay there Buck? Did you trip?" Bobby asked him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. I'm fine." He gritted out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry." A young kid, maybe in college, whispered, with an expression that could be read as 'yikes' incarnate. Only neither of the other men saw the girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie made sure no more pictures were taken of this idiot and offered Buck a hand up which he took thankfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why'd you jump?" He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll tell you later. In the tru-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can everyone back up? Please make some room. We're about to move him." Bobby ordered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crowd parted for him. At his commanding voice, authority.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another medic brought in the stretcher and they all helped to lift the backboard onto it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were in the truck when a fire required backup units.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The team minus the ambulance crew assisted before leaving to close out their shift finally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were dead tired and Buck was leaning into Eddie's space but he didn't mind a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They took comfort in a job well done and the finish line of being off duty within sight for them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a check of their gear they could leave for their homes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're coming over." Eddie said with a smile, he just knew Buck would agree with his offer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sounds good." Buck looked forward to seeing Christopher even if he was asleep already or they didn't have much time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck got out of his jeep besides Eddie's truck and followed him in to relieve Carla for the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He weaseled an extra half hour out of me. Sorry Eddie. Someone got a near perfect score on his tests." She said then got a look at them both. "You two look more worn out than the bottom of a shoe."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck laughed at that but didn't have much energy for it. "Yeah. Sounds about right Carla."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you. And it's no problem. It's not a school night. Sorry we took some extra time. Last minute call caught us before we were finally off duty." Eddie said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah. You were busy helping people. And Christopher is a great kid to watch. Trust me. I don't mind the sweetie" She hugged Eddie and went to go as Buck was already moving over to see Christopher then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She'd catch a hug from him later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie moved to join them after watching her get in her car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Christopher shared his good news with pride as they played for a little bit and then Eddie picked up a yawning Christopher to go put him to bed finally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He returned to Buck holding his side alone in private until he noticed that Eddie was there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let me see it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to. I'm fine." Buck insisted, lied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not asking. Buck. Please." Eddie would fight to get a good look at him if he had to do it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie moved over and Buck lifted his shirt to show him a bruise starting to form there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But- we didn't go into that burning building." Eddie thought first as he remembered their day and all the calls they'd gotten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Realization hit his face then. "When you- Bobby said you tripped- but I thought it looked like you jumped in my periphery."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I saw a robot with a light turn on. They only have one function." Buck said, hissed as Eddie carefully touched his side. "I couldn't let it hurt him, Eddie."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed. "You'll be lucky if these ribs are only bruised Buck. How much force did that thing have? It was meant to dent metal man." He repeated Buck's own words back. "And you could have gotten hurt if we went in on that last call Buck. Why didn't you tell us?" Eddie asked him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't look disappointed or angry, more worried and confused by Buck's actions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie guided him down the hall by the hand to his own bedroom where he could treat Buck properly while waiting for more of a reply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck came to sit willingly. Allowed Eddie to do this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was gonna tell you. But then we were busy and I was too tired and it wasn't as bad. I was gonna just ice it. I didn't mean to be a liability," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're not one but something bad could have happened to you Buck."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was gentle in his application of medicine but Buck gasped only to the surprise of the cold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry. I couldn't warm it up fast enough. We're taking you to get looked at tomorrow. Don't make me drag you there Buck. I'll get Christopher to beg you too." Eddie warned, looked at Buck with eyes that said to please let them take care of him this time. To let Eddie help him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay." Buck sighed. "But- just so they can say I'm fine." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You will be. We've got you." Eddie moved to wrap Buck's ribs and made sure it wasn't too tight to be uncomfortable to sleep in. "Get in bed." He urged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eddie- I can't- I'm not gon-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lay down." Eddie said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck followed his direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm- we'll talk tomorrow. But for now. Just rest. And Chim owes you an apology. He deserves to know how you protected him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I- I just- it was a reflex."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie sighed from where he came to be behind Buck's back, careful not to squeeze him or mess with his ribs just then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's who you are. We love that about you. I love that about you. But- we don't want you hurt." Eddie told Buck then. It was easier without Buck seeing him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eddie" Buck cried in the dim room, in Eddie's arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anytime Buck." Eddie rubbed Buck's arm to comfort him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not gonna be able to sleep until we talk though." Buck said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Eddie said it. Let himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've known that I loved you for a while. But I couldn't describe it until I thought about it. I love you as a friend and more than that, as a partner too. In a work sense and in a life sense. I want both." Eddie breathed into Buck's neck sending chills down his spine and goosebumps on his arms both from his words and the feeling of him so close to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I- I want more too. I'm greedy.' Buck sounded ashamed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're the farthest thing from greedy Buck. I love you. And even if you don't love me back you've got me, you've got us, as long as you'll have us too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm always gonna want you both Eddie. I know I will. I know." Buck said and turned even though it hurt a bit to do so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was worth it to get a kiss. To be face to face with the man that he loved. He loved Eddie. And Eddie loved him back the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie held Buck in his arms. Buck wrapped his arm around to hold Eddie too. They found a comfortable position.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck was half on top of Eddie with Eddie loving it. His arm over Buck's back, holding him close. Rubbing his fingers across it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm. Tickles." Buck nuzzled into Eddie's neck. Ran their cheeks together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie kissed his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get some sleep. I've got you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can I have you too?" Buck asked, his voice low, wanting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You already did. You do. You always will. And I'll always have you. We just didn't realize it before now, " Eddie pulled the blanket up for them both, felt whole with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They feel asleep like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had each other before. But now. They had each other fully. And finally. They knew it too.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>